She Can Do Normal
by Corrie-Fanfiction
Summary: I write the scenes we all want to see, but never get! A romantic fanfiction about Carla and Nick - we all love Narla! This is my first fanfiction, so all constructive comments will be appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1 - Finally

Lying motionless in an attempt not to disturb her, I stare intently at her ravishing face, still appearing flawless at this early hour. Her head is resting peacefully where it has remained all night; upon my bare chest. I begin to reflect on the previous weeks, thinking about the challenges we have faced, but how worth it they all were. Finally, she is mine. Carla has opened up to me, let me in, and now her life is back to normal – because she can do normal. Any regrets? Not realising the perfect person she is, before now. I can't change the past, but the future is ours to write. 'Ours' - how satisfying that is. I glance back across to her, and notice the duvet has curled upwards, exposing her feet to the breezy, autumnal morning. Beginning to place it back over her, Carla flinches and strands of chestnut hair tumble down to cover her face. I free my other hand from underneath the duvet, and brush the hair back behind her ear, still clasping it when she once again fidgets. I promptly remove my hand. Startling me, she lets out a small groan, implying she wants me to resume my hand position. I smirk and lean in closer to her, gently kissing her forehead. Carla's face lights up as a smile emerges on her face. She rearranges herself, rustling the bedspread, and pressing her left cheek against me. Silence fills the room again, but it's a pleasurable silence – not at all awkward. We savour the moment for a short while, embracing each other's company, and holding one another close. A few minutes pass before Carla begins to speak, keeping her eyes firmly closed. "Nicholas?" She asks. I glance at her for a moment, wondering what she is about to say. "Yes Miss Connor?" I reply. Carla likes it when I call her by surname. She begins to move her fingers over my chest causing tingles down my spine. "You don't have any regrets about hooking up with a disaster like me, do you?" It's as though she has read my mind from earlier. I let out a childish giggle, and she instantly opens her eyes, pulling a puzzled expression. "What?!" Carla exclaims. I continue to laugh, making Carla curious. "I'm being serious!" She proceeds. Gazing into her eyes, I stop my sniggering, and replace it with a playful smile. "I know you are!" She sits up, encouraging me to explain myself, and carry on talking. "I was thinking about this earlier actually." A look of sheer panic strikes her face. Everything suddenly comes blurting out, there's no stopping her. "Nick? You're regretting this aren't you? You chose a car crash of a girlfriend when you could have had a stable one, who is pretty, and funny, and… normal. I can't do normal. You were right, I'm sorry. I told you I would hurt you…" I sit back and listen to the words coming out of Carla's mouth; I begin to laugh – uncontrollably. "What?!" She gives me a slap on my arm, desperate for me to snap out of this mood. In a state of confusion, she swings her legs around to hang off the bed, and begins to stand up. I pull her back, closer than she had previously been, and lean into her. "My only regret is not realising what a beautiful human being you are – inside and out – before now…" She breathes out a sigh of relief, before intensely looking into my eyes. "Don't do that to me Nicholas!" I give her an apologetic look, and Carla just simply raises her eyebrow at me. She then relaxes her face before continuing, "thank you Nick - for everything." I smile to myself, a woman like Carla is thanking me for just simply being there for her. She acts as if it's a chore, but I would care for her every minute of the day if I could. Carla notices my face, but instead of being inquisitive, she carries on talking. "I don't know what I would have done without you! You've put me straight, given me something worth living for - rather than just the wine, and stopped me giving up all together." She lets out a slight chuckle, but I know underneath her jokes, she really means it. "I love you Nick." Those simple words yet meaningful words escape from her mouth, and I can tell she gains a sense of relief from letting them out. Carla's eyes become glazed over with tears, her emotions are still high, but one thing she is sure about, is her love for me – what a privilege that is. I take her hand and hold it tight; to show her I'm there for her. "I love you too." There's a moment of hesitation, similar to the time in the street after our drunken kiss. However, this time we can give in, this time we can indulge in each other, because Carla has knocked down the walls surrounding her, and confided in me. We're official – nobody can take that away from us now. Simultaneously, we lean in and our lips press together, creating a sensation of comfort. I pull Carla even closer to me, so her body brushes against mine. The spark between us is ecstatic, and fills me with the most happiness I have experienced in a long time. A few moments pass before Carla begins to pull back, I notice the grin on her face, she's about to say something sharp and witty - I can just tell. "Cup of coffee when you're ready Nicholas..." I knew it. I shake my head disapprovingly, whilst making my way out of the bed and through to the kitchen. Turning around at the door way, I look back at Her Majesty, who is already reclining in bed again. She looks content, and for the first time in what seems like forever, Carla is smiling freely. The other half of me is now happy. I didn't realise how much joy that would bring me, but it has. Carla is my world; I want her to be mine forever…


	2. Chapter 2 - On My Mind

Part 2

As I pour her freshly made coffee into a mug, my mind begins to wonder. I start thinking about how less than a year ago, Carla meant very little to me. She was just another resident on the street; the only thing significant about her was that she had history with my ex's past, and her business was successful – like mine. How much things have changed… Now, I can't imagine my life without the presence of that mesmerising lady. She leaves me breathless. Her eyes are enough to make anybody melt - if her adorable smile doesn't get you first- her laugh is infectious, and the way she looks at you in such a devilish manner, always at the most inconvenient times! It gets you all flustered and makes you love her just a fraction more every single time… "Shit!" I gasp. The boiling coffee has overflowed and spilt onto my hand, causing an immediate patch of redness to appear. I attempt clear up the mess before Carla becomes aware of what I have carelessly done, but it's too late. She comes into room and instantly acknowledges the sore on my hand. Guiding me to the sink, Carla turns the cold tap on, and lets it run for a few seconds before holding my hand under it. "Hold it under there for a while, it looks quite nasty." She instructs me. "Let me find you a bandage, I will sort you out Nicholas, as you clearly can't take care of yourself!" Carla teases, as she looks in the cupboard under the sink. "There really isn't any need…" But she is already pulling out a first aid box, feeling proud to own such a wise item. "I didn't have you down as the type to own such a thing," I say, attempting a laugh through the pain of the water hitting my hand. She looks up at me and raises her eyebrow again – that's twice in one morning. "It's one of the many perks that come with having a friend such as Roy," Carla explains. I smile at this, Roy is such a loving friend to her, he takes an interest in what she's doing, and her wellbeing. He is a good person - through and through. She requests that take I take my hand away from the water, and hold it still in front of her. It's a change for her to take control of a situation, it feels as though the old Carla is slowly coming back - I like it. She dries the burn with a special material pad, and then wipes a layer of antiseptic over it. I wince at the pain, but Carla just laughs at me for being such a wimp. As she wraps the bandage tightly around my hand, I look behind me to see the cup of coffee spilt all over the surface, and the mug that has become all sticky. "I'm sorry; I'll make you another one." I say. Carla finishes applying the bandage, and reaches under the sink to put the medical box back. "It's alright; I wasn't really feeling coffee anyway." She smirks, and pours herself a glass of refreshing water, before adding ice from the dispenser. I look at her with a poker face (pardon the pun), but we both know it's only banter. "You should probably tidy that mess away though." I agree, and mop up the mess I have created. Carla flounces over to the sofa, turns on the TV, and begins surfing the channels.

When I finally join her, she has decided on watching a spot of _Netflix_ , but has yet to choose what film to put on. I sit down next to her, and she manoeuvers herself to lean on me. We get comfortable, and Carla relaxes her body into mine, whilst she sips on her fresh water. "So, come on then, what distracted you so much that you practically scolded your hand off?!" I can feel my cheeks starting to fluster. She looks away as if she hasn't noticed, but she has. I pause for a moment, trying to think of a more realistic reason as to why I was so preoccupied, but I can't. Carla ushers me on, "come on Nicholas, I'm intrigued!" I turn my face towards her and pull an awkward smile. "I'm not sure; I think my hand just slipped…" The look of disbelief on Carla's face is obvious, who am I kidding? "Promise you won't laugh?" I say, cringing at the thought of telling her. She nods her head quickly, eager to find out.

"You."

There's a moment of awkward silence before Carla begins to splutter on her drink, nearly choking in the process – I've never been more embarrassed. "Me?! Are you having me on?" She exclaims. Of course I'm not; I can't stop thinking about her. She notices my face, and puts her drink down on the glass coffee table in front of us. Looking into my eyes, she turns her full body to face me, still appearing entertained by the fact I had foolishly burnt myself because of her. "I'm sad, right?" I say, trying to make fun of the situation. "Just a little bit…" she jokes. "Seriously though, you must be careful with hot water Nicholas," I'm glad she sees the funny side of it and doesn't think I'm a complete weirdo. "I do, however, think it's extremely cute…" She places her hand on my face, it's chilled from where she was cupping her drink. "Yeah?" I say, shocked at her finding such soppiness attractive. "Yeah… and I do feel bad that I made you burn your poor hand." Her tone has changed to seductive, with a hint of sarcasm. "So, I believe I must make it up to you." The need to have her all to myself is overpowering, but I realise she has work today, and I'm not sure she's spotted the time. "You'll be late for work!" I inform her, but she's already figured it out. "I'm the boss Tilsley… Anyway, you've got the day off today, so it's only fair for me to have one too!" Carla sniggers, I'm glad she's taking the day off - she deserves it after recent events, but I'm not sure Aidan will see it like that. "What will Aidan have to say?" I enquire. "I'm sure he can hold the fort for a day, he's used to me not being there… So, how's about it?" I nod my head, "only if you're sure?" She gives me an enthusiastic nod back. "I'll drop by there this evening, and tell him I've been working from home if I have to! I just thought it would be nice to spend the day together, treat you – rather than you waiting on me." There really isn't any need, but I know Carla wants to do this to make herself feel better. If it's going to help get the old Carla back, it's definitely worth it. "Ok…" I agree. Her face lights up with joy, she gives me a light peck on the lips before retrieving her phone from the arm of the sofa. "I'll drop Aidan a text, and then I'll run you a nice, relaxing bath Nicky – how does that sound?" It sounds perfect, but I try and keep cool. "If you insist, just none of that over powering fragrance stuff, yeah?" Carla sighs and rolls her eyes, then begins typing away on her phone. She doesn't take long, so the message obviously didn't contain many characters. "What have you said?" I ask. "That I'm busy." She bluntly replies. "You can't just say that Carla, I don't want to get you in trouble..." She leans forward so our noses are practically touching. Her eyes briefly meet my lips, and then flicker back up. The effect this has on me is unreal. She knows it works, and does it to her advantage. "Sorry, what was that Nicholas?" I give a dirty giggle. "I've forgotten." I reply, it's a stupid answer, but I'm currently lost for words. "Good." She simply says, Carla is never short of something smart to reply with. She leans back away from me and takes a brisk walk to the bathroom. "Won't be long!" She calls. I lean back in the chair, wearing a ridiculously large smile. I'm so lucky, so, so lucky…


End file.
